


Warm, fuzzy and tired

by orphan_account



Series: praying you and me might end up together [4]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom, tw - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Cutie patootie, Dork Stiles, Fighting, Fluff, Fluffy, Love, M/M, Mates, Pack Dynamics, alpha!Derek, idk - Freeform, idk-freeform, nonsmut, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is in a cuddly mood, and has been for several days, Derek is getting annoyed. They draw a line in the sand, and both regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm, fuzzy and tired

It really only happened every so often, but when it did, it hit hard.

It wasn’t necessarily _annoying,_ it was truly endearing, but after a while it got on Derek's nerves.

Stiles was staying at Derek’s loft again, something he did a lot since they’d decided to tell Sheriff Stilinski about their relationship, and about the rest of the drama that was occurring in beacon hills, and he was in one of _those_ moods.

He was curled up on Derek’s modernistic sofa, huddled up inside his home-made blanket fort, watching old criminal minds reruns, mumbling lazily how he wished Garcia and Morgan would just ‘Mother fucking get together… They’d be so perfect together…’, while Derek was brewing tea for him.

It had been going on for longer than usual, three days to be exact, and it was getting on Derek’s nerves.

“Stiles, you’ve done nothing for days. It’s time to get up, okay babe?”

Stiles looked at Derek with huge brown doe eyes and a pout, before reaching out towards his boyfriend.

“Cuddles. Now.” He demanded, making grabby hands and- _how could he get any cuter_ \- the most adorable face that Derek had ever seen.

Derek let out an exaggerated sigh, giving in. He went over to the couch and plopped down next to his mate.

“You know, you can’t just pull out the cute card every time you don’t want to do anything.”

 “I can, and I will.” Stiles replied defiantly, kissing Derek’s neck.

Derek hummed in approval at the action, before shaking his head to snap out of it.

“Stiles, seriously, your breath smells like a sewer, and you haven’t showered in days. Let’s get you off of your lug.”

Stiles groaned and cuddled up against Derek, arms draped over his neck and legs secured tightly around Derek’s waist.

“I’m a were-koala.” Stiles yawned, rubbing his forehead against Derek’s shoulder, hands fisted in Derek’s black tee shirt, tugging at the fabric.

Derek snorted and laughed gruffly, lifting Stiles up.

“Considering we’re in beacon hills, it wouldn’t really surprise me.”

Stiles giggled softly, wiping his eyes with the back of his arm, yawning again.

“What if there was were-penguins? Do you think I’d be a were-penguin?”

“How the hell would a were-penguin even bite you in the first place?” 

“Penguins have teeth…” Stiles argued, voice still soft and lazy.

 Derek’s brows wrinkled.

“Do they? I thought they just had beaks…”

 “No, Derek, They have teeth too.”

 “Well… Whatever. I think it’d be a lot more likely for you to be a were-koala. And you’d make a cute koala.”

 “I’m cute anyways.”

“Yeah, you really are…”

Stiles laughed, kissing Derek’s cheek.

“Aren’t you sweet Dere-bear… So sweet… I wanna cuddle with my sweet alpha…”

Now, Derek was all for cute and cuddly Stiles, but after three days all it was doing was annoying him.

“Stiles, We’ve already cuddled, spooned, made blanket forts, had Disney marathons and-“

“Derek….” Stiles mumbled in a whiny voice.“Would you rather I _don’t_ cuddle you?”

 

Derek considered for a minute, starting to walk while still holding up his boyfriend.

“I don’t know. I don’t think I’d miss it.” He said, playing along with what Stiles said, assuming he was just playing around.

He wasn’t.

“Fine. No cuddles, snuggles, spooning or hugs for you.” Stiles said firmly, unwrapping himself from Derek, who nearly dropped him.

 

Derek quirked a brow and pressed his lips into a firm line.

“Are you serious?”

“No cuddles. Not until you apologize.” 

Derek shrugged. He wasn't nearly as needy as Stiles, and knew he'd be fine either way.

“Fine, Stiles. You’ll be begging me-“

“I won’t.” Stiles cut him off, his seriousness showing on his face.

"Whatever you say, Stiles."

 

 

By the end of the first day, Derek was already regretting complaining about Stiles’ excessive affections.

Stiles hadn’t even shot him a glance, cracked any bad jokes, said any sexual puns, or… well, acted like Stiles. It was unsettling to say the least. It was making him feel as though his mate wasn’t comfortable enough around him to be himself. Every instinct was telling him to apologize, make Stiles comfortable again, and do anything it took to get his mate acting like normal. He knew that he was the reason Stiles was acting different, but he wouldn't surrender so easily. He needed Stiles to know he couldn't make Derek do whatever he wanted whenever he showed affection.

That night, Stiles didn’t touch him. Not even in his deep sleep.

 

Stiles felt like caving halfway through the second day.

He’d had a long couple of hours at school, and normally would collapse on Derek's sofa and marathon a TV show with his significant other till he either had to go home or do his homework. Knowing that his routine was going to be thrown off without Derek made him feel drained.

Scott had noticed it at school –“Stiles, are you feeling alright? You don’t smell… like yourself.”- even though he wasn’t Stiles’ mate, which meant that if Derek was near him, he'd would notice it even more than his best friend had.

He felt wrong without Derek at his side, but pushed through the feeling. This was nothing... he could handle a little separation.

 

Stiles sighed and dropped his bag on his sofa- yes, _his_ sofa. He hadn’t bothered going to Derek’s, not wanting to give in at the sight of Derek.

The sheriff looked up from his recently purchased laptop, raising a brow.

“Stiles?”

“Yeah, dad?”

The sheriff checked his watch, confusion evident in his actions.

“I didn’t expect you home so early or, well, at all… Weren’t you planning on staying at Derek’s tonight?”

Stiles shrugged, trying to be nonchalant.

“We’re sorta fighting.”

“Over what?” Mr. Stilinski asked, trying to be a supportive father- He’d always been a little awkward involving the emotional talks, but he still tried.

Stiles sighed and went to the fridge, grabbing the jug of milk they kept at the back. He took off the cap and took a swig, then wiped his mouth.

“Apparently I’m too… cuddly? Is that even a thing?”

The sheriff blinked, more bothered by the fact his son had put his mouth on the milk than by what his son had said.

“Really? That’s it?”

“Yeah? Well… I was really sleepy the last few days, and I just went over to his place and crashed on the couch after school, and he must’ve gotten a bit annoyed of it-“

“Lemme get this straight. Stiles… you love that boy, and yet you’re fighting over cuddling?”

“It sounds stupid when you say it like that…”

“That's because it _is_ stupid, Stiles. If you were going to fight about anything, you'd think it would've been about something more influential in your relationship... like... Derek's car.”

Stiles groaned.

“You’re supposed to take my side on these sorts of things, Dad.”

 “Stiles, this really isn't something to fight over. You might as well go over to his place and talk this through." 

Stiles huffed, putting the milk away and closing the door to the fridge.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes.” The sheriff insisted

 "You're a horrible father."

"Stiles."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I'm going."

 

Stiles sighed and stopped his jeep outside Derek’s apartment building, trying to form some sort of apology in his mind, despite not thinking he hadn't done anything wrong.

Derek could sense him from the loft, able to tell Stiles didn't feel well. Derek knew he was at fault equally, if not more, than Stiles was, and was ready to apologize. 

The handle to Derek's door turned, and Stiles entered. Derek stood from where he'd been sitting, turning himself to face Stiles.

"Hey, Stiles." he said, voice quieter than he'd wanted it to be.

"Hey..." Stiles greeted, voice quieter than Derek's had been. “I… I shouldn’t have been so clingy, Derek. Forgive me?”

Derek shook his head, going over to Stiles.“There isn't anything to forgive. I mean... I'm at fault too." he took a deep breath, his nose wrinkling. “You smell horrible.” He mumbled, chuckling lightly. “Sorry I was such an ass.” 

“It’s your fault, you stupid wolf.”

“It’s my fault you’re such a clingy koala?”

 “Definitely. You bring out the worst in me.” Stiles laughed, placing his hands flat on the front of Derek’s chest. 

Derek rolled his eyes.

“It’s the other way around, kid.”

“Yeah, but I never complain when you get cuddly.” 

“It never happens.” The Derek countered, smirking.

“Liar.” Stiles laughed. “We're never fighting about that ever again, okay?”

“Okay.” 

“Oh god, not the Augustus Waters quotes again.”

“Stiles, stop bringing up the fault in our stars.”

“I will when you admit you read it.”

"Never gonna happen."

 

That night, they went right back to cuddling, Derek not complaining once.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no fucking clue where I was going with this hahaha oops


End file.
